When dead people return in lettersoup!
by Yessica-N
Summary: While the InuYasha characters are relaxing, their letter soup start to spell words. Is it possible for the soul of a dead person to return to warn the living... In the form of lettersoup. And how do you know who's who? R & R
1. Letter soup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters or letter soup, I just borrow them sometimes...  
>The idea of letter soup spelling words is prob. used before, but since I havn't seen it anywhere on this site yet, I guesse it's okay, Right?<strong>

The Inuyahsa-, Sesshy- and Naraku-group were resting. because trying to kill one another was hard and they had to socialize a bit.

Kagome had brought Letter soup to eat, cause that's obviously something she would do.

Kagome: *looks at her soup* hey... that's wierd

Kagome's soup: I have a lot of vitamines!

Inuyasha: yeah, that IS wierd... *looks at his soup*

Inuyasha's soup: please don't eat me.

Inuyasha: o_O' WTH..

Kagome: I don't feel like eating soup that talks to me. *go's to get other soup*

So Inuyasha went to eat her soup because, like, his didn't want to be eaten anyway so...

Sango: Hihi, my soup say's Miroku is a perv.

Inuyahsa: Well, your soup is right Sango.

Miroku: Hey! *looks at his soup*

Miroku's soup: Kagome is having her period.

Kagome takes a spoon and walks towards Miroku's soup.

Kagome: That soup has to DIE!

Miroku: No! It's mine! MINE!

Miroku is running away with his soup while Kagome chases him.

Sesshomaru: WTF O.O *looks at his soup*

Sesshoumaru's soup: I know what you did last summer.

Sesshoumaru: me too :p

**Is the soup haunted? What did Sesshoumaru do last summer? And why doesn't Inuyasha's soup wants to be eaten? find out in chapter 2 ...**

(I have completed this story already but will only uptade if I know peopel are reading it, obviously -.-')


	2. Summersecrets, Salt and even more Soup

**Gave this chapter a Title, how 'bout that. ^^ flames will be extinguished, praises will be loved and critique will be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... suprised?**

2) **S**ummer secrets, **s**alt and even more **s**oup

Sesshoumaru's soup: I know what you did last summer!

Sesshoumaru: Didn't we already see this last chapter?

Me: Yes, but it's a recap! ^^

Sesshoumaru: Whatever.

Inuyasha: * peeks at Sesshy's soup* Is there something we should know.

Sesshy: Not for you, little brother. now pass me the salt!

Inuyasha: * Ignores sesshy completly*

sesshy: * hit's Inu on the head* NOW

Inuyahsa: alright alright *passes salt with smirk*

Naraku: * want's to start on his soup*

Naraku's soup: I'm standing right behind you. Kukukuku :p

Naraku: * looks behind him, nobody's there * 'WTF, you're soup, you can't even stand!'

Naraku's soup: No, but I did mindfuck you didn't I?

Kagura: Your soup is very alike yourself... *looks at her soup*

Kagura's soup: Sesshoumaru is so sexy... I wish I could date him :$

Naraku: Oh yeah, then what is yours telling you?

Kagura: eeeuh, *blushes* that it wants to be free of course. * throws soup of cliff before anybody can read it.*

Sesshy's soup: You should be nicer for your brother!

Sesshy: HALF(!)-brother... and why?

Sesshy's soup: because you're family!

Inu: Hey, your soup's pretty smart, you know *glares*

Sesshy: whatever *looks at soup again* why would you even care!

sesshy's soup: because I am...

**Cliffie... ^^ now you're curious right... no, your probably not.**

**Who is sesshy's soup, how much will Naraku's soup mindfuck in the next chapter and why aren't there any other characters appearing?**

**find out next chapter, after R&R of course...**


	3. mindFuck, the Future and their Father

**Yeah, you know who's Sesshoumaru's soup is, but how 'bout trying to guesse who the other dead people are ^^**

**Disclaimer: *insert your own, made up disclaimer stating I don't own InuYasha***

3) Mind**F**uck, the **F**uture and the soul of their **F**ather

Sesshoumaru's soup: I am your father!

Sesshy: WTF!

Inuyahsa: There is no way in hell my mom had sex with soup!

Sesshy's soup: No, you retards! I'm your father's soul that now lives inside the soup!

Inu: o.O

Sesshy: o.O

Anyone who read the soup: o.O

Sesshy's soup: so be nice to Inuyashe because I'm watching!

Sesshy: I think I'm dreaming... o.O

Inuyahsa: me too...

Sesshy: we can't be dreaming the same thing at the same moment, right?

Kagome: well, technically it is possible that you are both sleeping at the same time so that you are both dreaming, and if you have done around the same things the day before, your brains may have come up with the exact same thing to dream, to procces what happened during day. If that is the case, you can both be dreaming the same thing and if you also know eachothers personallity good enough to know how the other would react in certain situations than you are dreaming the same thing at exactly the same moment! ^^

Everyone: uh... o.O'

Sesshy's soup: but I'm real!

Miroku: how did you know all that stuff, Kagome?

Kagome: we learn all that stuff in the future.

Naraku: Woaw, that's useless...

Naraku's soup: Not as useless as you are in most of the episodes!

Naraku: Hey! who the hell are you to say that?

Nar's soup: I'm Inigumo... duh.

Naraku: But I am onigumo!

Nar's soup: who cares! all the soups are possesed with SOULS!

Inu: than sesshoumaru's soup is telling the truth... *start's hugging sesshy's soup*

Inuyasha: This is great!

Sesshy: indeed, I have some important questions for that soup as well!

**yeah, so short, but whatever.**

**Who's soul shall we meet next time, what is Sesshy's important question and will I ever answer all these questions?**

**See you next time. **


	4. Limbodancing, Learning and soup in Love

**I can't believe people are reading this, it's so crappy! XD  
>If this keeps going I might upload one of my 'real' fanfics besides this random humor.<strong>

**crazyone256: thanks, and nope, wrong 2 times. I try to stay clear of Kagome's dad in my fics, I don't have a theory about were he went either. Also, never though of adding Inuyasha's mom, now that you mention it, it's a good idea. Too bad the fic is already finnished on my pc ^^' **

**Disclaimer: I made up the fanfic so it's MINE! But the characters and other things are owned by Rumiko Takahashi ...**

**L**imbodancing, **L**earning about sex and soup in **L**ove?

Sesshoumaru: I need to know...Why did Inuyasha get the cool sword (emo!)

Sesshy's soup: your sword is cool as well...It brings people back to life and ... I love Inuyasha more.

Sesshoumaru: WHAT! *goes to be depressed for a bit*

Shippo: *starts doing the limbo*

Everyone: WTF O.O'

Shippo: *points at soup* His fault...

Shippo's soup: now LIMBO everbody!

*Almost everybody starts doing the limbo.*

Inuyasha: Whatever... *rolls with eyes *

Inu's soup: Ow, I wanted to see you doinging the limbo...

Inuyasha: Why would you want that?

Inu's soup: Because I'm in love with you! *blush blush* (A/N like soup can even blush?)

Inuyasha: WTH!

Inu's soup: Tonight I'm gonna rape you in your sleep.

Everyone except shippo: ok... o.O

Shippo: Inuyasha, what is a 'rape' ?

Inuyasha: I'm not gonna tell you that!

Inu's soup: please put your Pe-* Inu takes the soup and hides it for shippo *

Sango: That's why your soup didn't want to be eaten... IT'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Kagome: That's so sweet.

Miroku: But didn't it just say it was going to 'rape' Inuyasha?

Kagome: Ow... well then it's just perverse.

Inuyasha: *Dares to peek at his soup*

Inuyasha's soup: I'll bring the handcuffs if you get the whipped cream!

Inuyasha: WTH is wrong with my soup !

**yeah... your still here? that sure means something.**

**(Also, This is my first time posting anything so quick question, do I need to change my rating because I used the word 'rape' a couple of times? It will come back the next chapter as well, but nothing is going to happen obviously...)**

**Why is Inuyasha's soup in love with him? Will Shippo's soup take revenge because the characters stopped limbodancing? And will Sesshy ever get out of his depressed fase? **

**See you next chapter!**


	5. holysoup, hentaisoup and?

**and now for the disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha: I'm not owned by anyone. *sees Rumiko looking with a deathglare.* **

**alright... maybe she owns me. but Jessica doesn't!**

**Jessica: *starts crying in the corner of her room... ***

**H**olysoup , **H**entaisoup and characters I **H**ate eating soup?

Inuyasha: I'm scared...

Inu's soup: Damn right you are. I like SM :p

Inuyasha: Help...

Shippo's soup: Do the limbo everyone!

Shippo: not right now, souppy

Shippo's soup: :'(

Kikyo: I want some soup as well * Takes soup*

Kikyo's soup: Don't you dare to eat me!

Kikyou: What? Why? :o

Kikyo's soup: Becaus I am... holy !

Kikyo: oh yeah? why do you think you are?

Kikyo's soup: I'm the soul of Midoriko ! **(A/N for those of you who can't remember, she was the perfect miko who made the shikon no tama)**

Kikyo: *almost get's a heartattack* You! you are the great Midoriko! :o

Inuyasha: *Starts kissing kikyo's soupbowl* I love you !

Sango: WTH is wrong with him? *points at Inuyasha*

Inyasha: * Is almost crying * Thank you SO MUCH for creating the shikon!

Miroku: Ow... Well, whatever.

Kikyo: *Takes soup away from Inuyasha* But how can you be Midoriko.. you're chicken noodle soup (with letters) o.O

Kikyo's soup: I'm Midoriko living inside the soup!

Sesshy's and Naraku's soup: Told you so!

Inuyasha: *Takes out his soup* Than who the hell are you?

Inu's soup: I'm THE HENTAI SOUP!

Inu: No, who's soul are you?

Inu's soup: ah, you can guesse 3 times! ^^

Meanwhile somewhere else:

Jinenji: I think I will eat some soup

The soup: YOU ARE FUCKIN UGLY AND STUPID AND EVERBODY HATES YOU, YOU STINKIN HANYOU!

Jinenji: What? *starts crying*

Soup: NOW GO KILL YOURSELF!

Jinenji: Ok

and then Jinenji died and everyone was happy!

**A/N: Stupid quick bashing joke, but I realy detest Jinenji. He's the only character who I can't stand! (Yes, I like both Kagome and Kikyou) So I make it a habit of letting something bad happen to him in every parody/humor fanfic I write. **  
><strong>He's just a shame to the hanyou kind! both Inuyasha and Shiori are kick ass awesome and he has to hide from men who throw rocks at him behind his 70-year old mother...?<strong>

**Will Jinenji re-appear in another chapter so I can kill him again? who's Inuyasha's soup? and what will Midoriko tell our heroes about the Shikon no tama?**

**find out next chapter...**


	6. Gomen, bitchfiGht and Gee, meme time

**You won't like it, but we're almost at the end of this fic... I can't believe somebody would be interested in this though. I have been a member to this site for years, but never dared to upload because I though I wasn't good enough. Then my brother said: 'upload the worst fanfic you have and just see whet happens...'  
>So I published this 'never meant to be viewed by a public' sparetime fic, and people are asking for it to continue.. I'm touched!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..moving on, I do own this story!**

**G**omen, Bitch fi**G**ht and **G**ee, it sure is boring around here.

Inuyasha: I'm not laughing anymore! tell us who you are!

Inu's soup: alright... The truth is... I'm Jakotsu!

everybody: o.O

Inuyasha: That can't be :o

Inu's soup: Well it is...

Inuyasha: is that why you said you would rape me?

Inu's soup: uhu!

Kagome: but soup can't rape people now can it...?

Inu's soup: of course it can. here, I'll show you *shows weird pasta animation of soup raping people... you get the picture right?* So... Inuyasha... are you in for it :p

Inuyasha: NO! *runs and hides behind Kagome*

Kagome: Don't worry Inu-chan. it won't leave the bowl.. *muttering* I hope...

Inuyasha: if you say so... And don't call me that!

Kikyou: Shut up! the holy soup is speaking!

Kikyo's soup: I have to tell something important about the shikon no tama! the jewel of 4 souls actually... tastes like crap!

Everybody: o.O

Kik's soup: I did it so demons woudn't eat it but it didn't realy work...

Kagome: that's because most demons don't eat the thing... they just put it inside their body's...

Kik's soup: ... Should have though about that!

Shippo: but the centipede lady ate it and the shibugarashi as well..

Inuyasha: That's because they were shitty demons. It suited them... I won't eat the thing!

Kagome: * is licking one of the shikon pieces * It does taste like shit!

Kik's soup: Hey! That's my soul you are licking there!

Kikyou: YOU OFFENDED THE HOLY SOUP! (== crazy fangirl style)

*Kikyou and Kagome start a bitchfight*

Rin's soup: Oh no.. They're fighting. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen, Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen...etc... (A/N 'Gomen' is 'Sorry' in Japanese)

Miroku: I don't get shit about this. I thought the soul was in the soup, but Midoriko's soul IS the shikon no tama...

Inuyahsa: *To rin's soup* And what is your problem already?

Rin's soup: I'm the gomen soup. I have to say sorry if other people do something wrong! ^^But didn't I introduce myself earlier? Oh no, how rude of me! Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen...etc.

Sango: I think I'm going crazy.

Me: OH NO!

Inuyasha: What now? -.-'

Me: I just realized that there aren't enough meme's in this fanfic! Quick: Gee... It sure is boring around here. My boy!  
>(AN: yeah, I know, internet meme's.. don't kill me.)

Inuyasha: I'm not 'Your boy'. and boring? are you crazy it isn't boring around here!

*In the background we can see a mud/bitchfight and we see a soup say gomen all the time*

Inuyasha: I think I'm going to have a nerve breakdown now.

*Inuyahsa has a nerve breackdown*

Miroku: Too late...

Inu's soup: perfect!

**The Gomen soup isn't anybody realy, it was based on Tohru from the manga 'fruit basket.' I was still reading it when writing this fic (about a year ago) and she screams out 'Gomen' and 'Sumimasen' all the time.**

**Will Inuyasha be alright? (especially with that soup), will I clear this mess up? and how long will this crazyness go on? (I'll answer that last one... just one more chapter. sorry guys)**

**find out in the next chapter...**


	7. soluTions, Time traveling and The end!

**This is the last chapter... I know.  
>But you guy's suprised me, people are reading this and enjoying. I'll upload more of my storry's!<br>Can't promise they'll all be parody/humor though -.-'**

solu**T****i**ons, **T**imetraveling and **T**he end

*So picture this: a soup screaming Gomen all the time, Inuyasha having a nerve breakdown and a weird bitch/mudfight between Kagome and Kikyou*

Sango: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!

Everyone: o.O

Sango: *Talking to Jessica* You, you caused all of these problems. Get it solved before I get a nerve breakdown as well.

*points at Inuyasha lying on the ground with his thumb in his mounth and mumbling stuff*

Me: I can't. the fanfic got a live of his own...

Sango: that sucks. -.-'

Miroku: It's all Kagome's fault for taking the soup to our time.

Kagome: Hey! how should I know that souls come to life in lettersoup if you travel trough time with it...

Me: You know... she's right. That's not common knowledge.

Inu's soup: But I'm still gratefull I could get another live.

Sesshy's soup: Yeah me too..except. my son is a total wush.

Inuyasha: Hey! I'm not a wush alright!

*Comes to stand and shakes his fist*

Sango: That's one problem solved... *sigh*

Than suddendly the unexpected happended. Goshinki came walking towards them, took all the soup. ate them all in one qulp and walked away again.

Everybody:... what just happended?

Inuyasha: Did he just ate my dad?

Kikyou: THE HOLY SOUP! * cries *

Sango: Well, the soups gone, everybody is back to normal. let's just say you never take any letter soup with you EVER again Kagome.

Kagome: Alright... But it was still fun.

The End...

or is it?

Goshinki: *arrives at Naraku's castlle* I just ate a fantastic soup.

Naraku: well, my soup has a little problem. He's me!

Naraku's soup: You now what Your 'lord and master' get's his kicks from late at night? He tells you he thinks about Kikyou but actually he thinks about Miroku and Inuyasha who ...

Naraku: NOOOOOO! shut up! *throws soup out the window*

THE (REAL) END

**Will Kagome keep her promise? Are the characters save from dead souls now? and what DOES Naraku fantasize about at night? there is no next time, so we'll never know.**

**Yeah, we al now Naraku is a little fangirl who dreams about yaoi!**

**I hope to see you guys soon when I post a 'serious' fanfic... not now... i'm tired.**

**bye!**


End file.
